undeadfanstoriesfandomcom-20200214-history
The Sewers/Issue 3
This is Issue 3 of The Sewers. Issue 3 : "Healt-care staff should not have to go to work fearing for their lifes and safety" - Janet Davies "Three days ago Diane was happy, lucky... Smiling. Now she's scared, hopeless. I... I wish I could do something for her. I mean... How can she live in this? And the kids? What about the kids? The look in Bill's eyes. It was terrifiying. He was scared. Why do he have to grow up in... In this? And Nia too. Oh, god. Why does my family have to live like this?" Frank Tucker was a mechanic before the outbreak. Always in overalls and soaked t-shirts, oil in his goatee, shoes untied. He might seem like a man who never took shower, who never washed his clothes, but he actually did. His wife, Diane, worked in Neil & Lillian's Cafeteria before the outbreak. As the best one in Pennystown to cooking, she was the first hired. Actually, there were only four people hired at the Cafeteria; Neil and Lillian, of course. Diane to make food, and Frank and Diane's daughter, Nia, as waitress. Frank and Diane have two children; The twins Bill and Nia. They were twins, and looked alike. Actually the only difference would be the sex. They both went to high school, and while Nia worked at the Cafeteria, Bill worked along with his dad, as mechanic. "Who might you be talking to, Tucker?" Liam asks. For a few minutes, him and Hansi has been standing, listening to Tucker's prayers. Normally, Hansi would have raged, and asked Tucker to shut up, but this time, he didn't. "He's praying." The voice from the former mailman, Brandon, coughs weakly. Brandon and Tucker were keeping watch in the other end of the sewers; On top of the two cars with two .22 rifles, sponsored by the Rhett brothers. The only light in the whole sewer is the light from the cars. At their first supply run, Tucker filled one of the cars with batteries, so that they always could have light; Or at least for a good amount of time. "Take a break, man." Hansi says, almost kindly. Both Liam and Brandon looks surprised at Hansi. "We're covering the next couple of hours." This might have been the first time in the three days they has been in the sewers, where Hansi has been kind. Of course, Hansi and Tucker were friends before the outbreak, but Hansi had always been mean towards his friends too. "Thanks... But I can stay a bit longer." Tucker says with weak voice. The former mailman, still in uniform, looks with tired eyes at Tucker. "I'm going to get some sleep, Tucker." Brandon lays the .22 Anshütz on the roof of the silver grey stationcar, filled with car batteries. He slowly climbs down the car, into the opposite walkway than Hansi and Liam. "You go get some sleep too." Hansi says to Liam, and jumps up on the car, on which Brandon sat on before, in two jumps. "Thanks." Liam says, and swallows hard. Category:The Sewers Issues Category:The Sewers Category:Issues